


米兰一夜（齐贝）

by Gloucestershire



Category: Men's Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 14:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19211116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloucestershire/pseuds/Gloucestershire





	米兰一夜（齐贝）

**米兰一夜**

文/佚名

  
**编者按** ：2009年5月，《纽约客》接到了一篇名为《米兰一夜》的小说投稿，作者坚决拒绝泄漏个人信息。编辑对故事的真实性不做任何保证，只希望大家不要随便和别人搞过一夜情，即使对方帅成米兰神秘人那样都不行，否则小则受惊，大则没命。

 

* * *

 

 

2009年2月底，我终于从频繁的商业会议里抽身离开，告别了纽约耸立的写字楼和晚宴中的虚伪假面。我和奥斯陆的寒流一起降落在米兰大都会区，准备用松懈的精神状态度过这一周无人打扰的假期。都说漫漫迷途终有归路，那时我尚不知米兰到底会成为我寻觅的终点，还是一个短暂的中转站，直到我在Artico地铁站遇见了他。  
那是我抵达的第二天，我举着刚买到手的椰果奶油冰激凌，一边吃一边从背包里找地铁卡，抬头时看见一个穿着白衬衫和黑色紧身西裤的男人背对着我站在路灯下，肩颈与腰臀的曲线美如雕塑。  
一个摄影师半蹲在路边指挥他摆pose，打光师、化妆师和三个叽叽喳喳的小女孩围在一旁，我只能隐约看见他卷起的衣袖下露出一截手臂，上面纹着一行拉丁文。我绕过女孩子们，想过去看看他长什么样子。猛不防身后教堂的钟声敲响，他回头朝我所在的方向看了一眼。他自然没有注意我，我却被他眼神中漫不经心的忧郁击中了，着了魔一般站在原地盯着他，这个魅力十足的模特，完全不用思考就轻松又迅速地变换了七八个姿势。  
当他仰头望着天空，一群白鸽正从教会广场骤然飞起，他的视线追逐着这群圣洁自由的精灵在Emanuele二世长廊顶盘旋舞蹈。看到他露出一抹古怪至极的笑容时，我知道我非睡到他不可。  
我站在地铁站口吃完最后一颗冰激淋球，他们的拍摄任务才完成。我看见他给男性同事礼貌的拥抱，给年轻女孩温柔的吻别。我抢先一步，拿起他放在长椅上的西装外套，走上前递过去。他道谢的声音很轻柔，像未经过变声期的少年，更像个温柔的姑娘。而我只顾打量着他标致的脸，北欧式的浅淡眉毛、浅褐色瞳仁和修饰着脸型的胡须真对我胃口。  
“所以我爱和珍惜。”我指了指他搭着西装的左臂，故作深沉地用拉丁语说，起码纽约的姑娘都爱死我的低音了。他果然为我停下了脚步，回答却出乎我的预想：“你视力不错。”  
“当然，没被斯坦福商学院录取，我就会去参军。”我知道他要上钩了，便露出能力范围内最真诚优雅的笑容，“赏脸和我共进晚餐吗？”  
“你还不认识我。”  
“在米兰，难道我们只能和认识的人吃饭吗？”  
即使我讲的并不算好笑话，他依然低下头笑了，示意我带路。这么好哄骗的人，肯定不只有模特这一重身份，看来今晚的艳遇一定会很火辣。  
我的猜测被他停在一个街区以外的银灰色法拉利验证了，这款已经停产的550 Maranello双门硬顶跑车造价不菲，绝非一个小小的平面模特能负担得起的。坐在副驾驶后，我闻到车内有一股鼠尾草海盐的香味，除了搭在后座的一件黑色皮夹克外几乎没有人类长期使用的痕迹，就像是一辆刚刚出厂的新车。  
“你这车——”  
大概听出我话中的疑虑，他也开了个并不好笑的玩笑：“我偷的。放心，只偷了车，驾照是我自己的。”  
“后边的夹克也是你的？不像你的穿衣风格啊。”我本意是想把话题转移到他的职业上去，他的脸色却立刻冷了下来，在后视镜中嫌恶地看了眼无辜的夹克，顿了几秒才回答：“不是。”  
好吧，时尚从业者对衣着总是很挑剔的，虽然我不觉得那夹克丑到人神共愤的地步。为了保险起见，路上我不断问他些家常的问题拉近彼此的距离，他回答得很爽快，简直太爽快了，就像他面对镜头摆pose一样，根本没花时间思考，答案就脱口而出。路程还没走完一半，我已经知道他在伦敦雷顿斯通出生在马德里长大，当过拉拉队长，做过文员、酒吧侍应生和平面模特，前男友在给他背部留下一道无法去除的伤疤后被关进监狱，他为了逃离过去的阴影来到米兰开始新生活。他讲述的细节太多，多到我怀疑他是不是很少和别人正常沟通。而他告诉我最想念爷爷吹奏的英格兰风笛时的表情和语气，给我一种正对着面试官背诵标准答案的错觉。  
真是个怪人，不过模特哪有不奇怪的呢？比起我在纽约的那两位每天购买普拉达数量比吃下的酵素药丸还多的嫩模床伴，他已经正常得让我想给西班牙教育系统写封感谢信了。  
他居住在大都会区远郊的白领公寓楼里，我看着他熟练地从信箱里取信、和保安打招呼，跟着他绕过运行良好的电梯走楼梯——我学乖了没有问为什么他不坐电梯。我是来睡他的，可不想再听什么家暴受害者克服心理阴影的故事。但他在掏钥匙的瞬间整个人忽然僵住，就跟电视画面卡住了一样。  
“你怎么了？”我的手即将碰到他肩膀时，他用一种快进般的巧妙动作拧住了我的手腕，将我推到墙上。如果不是他的速度太快手劲太大而我整条胳膊又太疼，我几乎以为他是迫不及待想和我共度春宵了。  
“对不起——”听到我的痛呼，他压制住我的力道骤然撤去，”我以为，以为你要袭击我。”  
拜托，谁会用一只连金表戒指都没带的手在你家门口袭击你啊！我揉着发酸的手腕，暗自决定这笔账必须在床上讨回来。  
他进屋后第一件事是开灯，绕着不大的居室走了一圈，检查窗户是否关严了，还把所有窗帘都拉上了，真是很上道。接着他点了披萨外卖，脱下西装外套扔在沙发上，我则借着客厅昏黄的光打量着他漂亮的腰线，真是个美人，再神经质也是美人。  
我借故去卫生间，以便提前观摩下他的卧室。卧室是一个人最私密的空间，里面的装潢布局和小摆件最能体现出主人的个性。但他的卧室显然不在此列，我无法从中看出哪怕一点他的人格特质。屋子仿佛一个样板间，只有床、床头柜、衣柜、吊灯、书桌等几样简单的必需家具。床上放了两个枕头和一床亚麻被——说真的他不冷吗，书桌上只有一本圣经和一个银色Mac，连一根笔一张纸都没有，极简主义者也会嫌这屋子太过单调乏味。  
我失望地绕了一圈，打开他的衣柜，里面收纳得很规整，挂着几件衬衫和风衣外套，最里面还放了一个小盒子。我没好意思继续看，关上门的刹那我差点没背过气去 ：他穿着那件白得透明的衬衣，站在衣柜门后距离我三厘米不到的地方，似笑非笑地看着我。在傍晚，这笑容诡异而美好，但在夜里就只剩下诡异了。  
“你说的，让我随便看看。”我努力找回了自己的舌头，我根本没听到他走过来的脚步声，但他确确实实有影子、有呼吸、有温度，是一个人类无疑。  
“我屋里没什么好看的。”他耸了耸肩，示意我跟他去客厅，“外卖还没到，你要喝什么吗？”  
“我来拿吧，毕竟你的声音听起来还没成年。”我有意缓和气氛，主动去冰箱里拿饮料。他的冰箱里除了没酒之外都算正常，有水果沙拉、鸡胸肉、果酱和两瓶苏打水，苏打水还被放在了最里面，我把果酱挪开才勉强够到。  
我扔了一瓶递给他，他接过后没有喝，而是将瓶子放在灯下转了一圈，从口袋里拿出手帕反复擦了擦才拧开，放在鼻子下闻了闻，又原封不动地拧上瓶盖。这一连串莫名其妙的动作让我彻底失去了喝水的欲望，把刚喝了不到三分之一的瓶子放在茶几上。  
“抱歉，我有点强迫症。”他朝我笑笑，敷衍地解释。我注意到他把衬衫最上方的三颗纽扣全解开了，露出平滑的锁骨，隐隐还能看到胸肌的轮廓。我放肆地盯着他的胸口看，他没在乎我失礼的动作，只是端坐在沙发上皱着眉看着防盗门上抬起的猫眼。  
“你在看什么呢？”  
“嘘。”他将食指放在唇上，我没理他，走过去搂住他的腰，感受着结实的肌肉纹理在掌心中跃动。他颤了一下，没有推开我，当我的手即将从他衬衫领口伸进去时，门铃响了。  
该死的外卖！  
我喘着粗气站起身来，又一头栽倒在沙发上。我全身无法动弹，张不开嘴迈不动步，却能清楚地看到他从地毯下掏出一把手枪靠着墙壁瞄准了大门，清楚地听见门铃的嗡嗡作响中夹杂着钻具的微弱声息。接下来的一切都变得如同电影情节般不可思议，防盗门中心被钻出一个大洞。我听到三声枪响，第一枪击中了从洞中钻出来的黑衣人，第二枪打碎了我脚边的茶几，第三枪打碎了黑衣人的头骨，与此同时黑衣人脱手而出的一柄匕首贯穿了他的左胸。他晃了晃，贴着墙倒了下去。  
过了好久，久到我感觉他的血已漫过了整间屋子，门终于被踢开，许多人蜂拥进来，他们甚至嚣张到不戴口罩或头套。我想我要被灭口了，在看到黑手党成员的脸后，我不可能活着离开这里了。但为首的光头男人一眼都没看我，径直绕过我蹲在他身前，抚摸着他的脸颊，堪称温柔地把他打横抱起。血顺着他垂下的手臂流了一路，也滴了几滴在了我的脸上。  
被毫不客气地打晕前，我忽然想起，光头男人身上的皮夹克似乎就是放在他车后座上的那一件。  
等我醒来后，已经身处蒙特那区市中心医院的急救室了。护士告诉我，我无意中摄入了过量的γ-氨基丁酸和改良镇定剂，造成肌肉松弛、神经麻痹。但事实上除了几口苏打水外，那天晚上我什么都没有吃。  
米兰的一夜给我留下了太多谜题。至今我都不知道他到底是什么来历、他对我讲的那些经历是不是真的，我不知道光头男人和他是什么关系，更不知道他现在是死是活，我也不在乎。当晚我就重新回到我一度想逃离的地狱中，即使要继续戴上假面也无所谓。毕竟在纽约我能掌控自己的命运，在纽约模特就是模特，床伴就是床伴，不会是神秘的持枪杀手，也不会用一个微笑就勾去我的神魂。


End file.
